


BTS - Food play with their girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [67]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Kinky, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Teasing. Oral sex. Nipple play. Various food types.Although these scenarios can be enjoyed by themselves, we imagine them as taking place with our original girlfriends for them at various points in time. To find our more about our headcanon univese, original characters and ongoing storyline, follow the link here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistour full masterlist can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - Food play with their girlfriend

**J-Hope (& Nana)**

(This takes place around four months into their relationship)

“You taste like strawberries.” Hoseok giggled against her lips, his teeth skimming hers briefly before he pulled away to gaze at her body; his dark eyes roaming hungrily over the white camisole and long, floaty skirt. She took the opportunity to take another sip of smoothie, licking away the fruity foam which gathered on her lips.

“Do you want some?” She offered the glass but he shook his head, instead pulling her closer by the hips. She could feel his hardness beneath his trousers, his cock straining the fabric and couldn’t help but let out a little whimper. Before she had time to think, his lips were back on hers before, teeth crashing against her clumsily as they adjusted positions, moving their faces against each other to press closer and try to find a comfortable angle. Blindly, she settled the glass back on the side of the kitchen side, her fingers skimming the ice-cold packet of strawberries she had forgotten to put back in the freezer.

His hands roamed over her sides, brushing along the cotton of her cami until they reached the small buds of her nipples which pressed against the tight fabric. She whimpered into his open mouth as he tweaked them gently between his thumb and index finger before running his fingertips along them in slow, dragging movements.

“That feels so good…” She gasped, pulling away to press her nose against his, their foreheads meeting as they met each other’s gaze intensely. He couldn’t help but grin at her exclamation, his stare intensifying for a moment before dropping off to glance at the counter top beside them. Silently reaching into the discarded container, he plucked out a frozen strawberry and moved it towards her. She let out a gasp in anticipation as Hoseok reached for the lacy trim of her top with his spare hand and gently dragged the fabric beneath the small mounds of her bare breasts, holding the stretchy material out. He pressed the fruit delicately against her skin, savouring her delighted gasp at the coldness as he slowly moved it across her chest and down towards her little coffee coloured nipples.

She parted her red lips in a silent moan, awaiting the change in sensation as he guided the red fruit along her sensitive peaks, starting with the left before gliding it to the right. He watched closely, his own lips open as he watched the darker skin there pucker with goosebumps, the narrow band of her areolas contracting with the change in temperature as the small buds of her nipples hardened further, expanding appealing.

Hoseok observed the fruit warming to her skin and watched as little beads of moisture collected and dripped against her breasts. The sight was more than arousing and he couldn’t help himself as he stuck out his tongue and followed the pathway created by one of the drops, licking the soft skin of her breasts before trailing back up to her hard nipple. She let out a surprised gasp at his warmth as he trailed his tongue along her sweet, little bud before capturing it between his lips, the skin softening in his mouth as he pressed the tip of his muscle firmly against the peak.

He moaned against her skin, his eyes closing comfortingly as he sucked her nipple with his warm, loving mouth. The strawberry was quickly forgotten, placed back onto the side, as he lost himself in her taste.

**Jimin (& Ara)**

(This takes place around six months into their relationship)

“Be careful…” Jimin gasped in nervous anticipation as the cone was pressed closer to the underside of his erection, the cold, pink scoop of ice cream the cause for his concern. She felt his length twitch anxiously in her palm as she shuffled against the sheets, nestling her slender, nude body between his parted thighs.

“I will…” She squeezed his cock gently, moving her hand towards the soft curve of his tip. “My mouth is warm.” She reassured him and, on this cue, opened her soft lips against him, kissing the head of his erection with a pout. He groaned at the delicate, tingly sensation and snapped his head back, almost forgetting about the ice cream as she took more of him in inch at a time.

“You taste delicious anyway.” She smiled, pulling her lips away to pump him in her cupped hand a few times before sinking back onto him, her warm, wet tongue trailing along the veins and grooves which lined his underside. When she moved away the next time, she stuck her tongue firmly against the ice cream cone and collected some of the pink substance. Jimin watched from his place on the bed, his torso propped up by his elbows as he gazed down at her with a parted mouth.

Despite his nervousness at how this would feel, he couldn’t help but let out a gasp of pleasure at the sight of her outstretched tongue as the sweet, strawberry flavoured food slowly began to liquefy against her heat. Quickly, before it started to drip, she moved forwards and took his cock in her mouth, swishing and swirling her tongue around his thickness, not caring at the mess when some of the pink liquid escaped her mouth.

Jimin tried his hardest to keep his eyes open to watch; the sight of her, lying on her stomach between his legs, was beyond sexy. His eyes moved from her pink pout, wrapped around his hard cock, to the dripping ice cream cone in her hand, to the soft curves of her waist and rounded, peachy backside. Her body was gorgeous; he couldn’t believe she was all his.

Feeling that if she kept this up, he would quickly boil over the edge, he brushed her cheek gently in his palm, cupping her jaw and encouraging her away from him. He felt himself throb delightfully at the sight of her pink lips slowly uncovering his cock as she let him go reluctantly, giving one, final kiss to the tip as she moved backwards.

Before she could drop it or cause any more mess, he took the melting cone from her hand and placed his palm flat against her stomach as she rose to her knees, pushing her very gently onto her back. She grinned as he loomed above her and used his spare hand to nudge apart her knees. He took a bite of the strawberry scoop, the coldness briefly stinging his teeth and gums but soon warming as he held it at the front of his mouth and moved towards her bare pussy. Pursing his lips, he spat the ice cream onto her clitoris, watching as it ran down her folds and, eventually, pooled on the bed sheets.

“You taste amazing too…” He whispered before capturing the swollen bud between his lips, kissing it open mouthed a few times. “But strawberry is my favourite flavour.” He grinned, moving back in.

**Jin (& Min-seo)**

(This takes place around five months into their relationship)

“What flavour did you get?” Jin asked with a smile as he took her spare hand in his.

She licked the bruised purple shade of ice cream from the top of the cone, a cluster of multi-coloured sprinkles sticking to her tongue and lips. “Rum and raisin.” She grinned timidly and her boyfriend pulled a face. Unable to help a laugh from escaping, she pressed on. “Didn’t you want one?”

He shook his head. “It’ll spoil my dinner. Since you’re cooking I want to really enjoy it.”

She glanced up at him with a small smile before taking another few licks of her ice cream as they crossed the busy road at the pedestrian crossing. “The kitchen is a bit of a mess…my housemates aren’t that considerate.”

Jin shook his head as they safely reached the sidewalk. “Don’t worry. You live in a student accommodation, I don’t expect a five star restaurant.” He look at her and couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the number of colourful sprinkles which had stuck to her lips.

“What?” She asked, a little wide eyed as she regarded his expression. “What is it?” Cautiously, she stuck out her tongue and brought away a couple. Realising, she blushed. “Oh.”

His expression softened. “Here, come here.” He slowly pulled her to him by her hand and leaned downwards, capturing her mouth against his and, after a moment, gently running his tongue along her lips, smoothing the slightly chapped skin there delicately and collecting the sweet mess she had made. He could feel her breath hitch, both in surprise and emotion at the intimacy of this act.

When he pulled away, she blinked a couple of times, as though coming out of a dark room and into the light. She looked around at her surroundings, her cheeks stained pink and she observed the pedestrians walking around them, some side stepping to avoid them and a couple flashing them suspicious, uneasy glances at their spontaneous public display of affection. Jin squeezed her hand reassuringly, clearly unbothered as he continued to walk towards her high-rise accommodation building, situated across the road from her university.

“Careful.” Jin nodded towards the cone in her hand. “It’s starting to melt.”

**Jungkook (& Young-soon)**

(This takes place around four months into their relationship)

“You’re so hot…” She drizzled the sauce along his bare stomach and chased it with her tongue, trailing it against his soft skin as he scrunched his face up at the sensation. He watched her from his space, propped up against the headboard as she toyed with the edge of his jeans, skimming her fingers along the leather belt which held them in place.

The squeezy bottle of chocolate sauce had been sitting, forgotten, on the bedside table for the past two days when they had eaten dessert in bed. But now, coming home from a long day at work and finding Jungkook lounging topless in bed, listening to music on his phone with headphones, she suddenly remembered the sweet substance.

“Does it taste good?” He asked in a breathy whisper as she looked up at him, her outstretched tongue circling his bellybutton. In response, she squirted a little more against his lower chest and opened her mouth against it, kissing and tasting him; the sauce sticky against her soft lips. His nipples came next; with her liberally coating the left with sauce and closing her lips around them, kissing the pigmented skin over and over again with wet, open lips and massaging the little buds with her tongue. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as she moved to the other one and bit down gently.

“Do you like that?” She asked, her voice both heated and curious.

He nodded above her. “Yes…” He whispered breathily and she smiled, continuing to lick and suck him for a while long before pulling away and pinching the sensitive flesh between her thumb and index finger, being careful but delighting in his little squeal of surprise as she set the bottle back down on the table.

Her hands moved back to his leather belt and slowly, teasingly, began to unclasp it as he watched.

“Hold still…” She murmured, unbuckling him and teasing the fabric away from his crotch. “I don’t want you to choke me when I swallow you whole.”

Jungkook could only murmur, breathlessly and weakly, in approval as she reached once more for the bottle of chocolate sauce and popped the cap open.

**Suga (& Jeong-sun)**

This is set around five months into their relationship (pre-breakup)

  
“I’m such a mess.” She groaned, looking down at the white blob of whipped cream which had landed on the soft curve of her breast, just above the lace trim of her black bra. “You can’t take me anywhere.” She finished, a little sarcastically.

Yoongi couldn’t help but flash a toothy, gummy grin as she placed the silver spoon back into the bowl and moved it onto his bedside table, focusing her attention on the cream which had started to drip down her breast. The chocolate cake and bottle of whipped cream had been a store-bought treat she had picked up on her way from the pharmacy to his apartment. Lacking much of a sweet tooth, Yoongi had shaken his head when she offered half to him, but watched with amusement as she came down from her high, the orgasm he had given her with his tongue slowing ebbing away as she went into the kitchen, her craving for the dessert hitting her hard.

Yoongi leaned forward as she tried to wipe the drip away with her index finger and pushed her hand aside, capturing the substance with his tongue before it had time to stain her bra. He trailed wetly along her breast, starting at the trimmed fabric and working his way upwards, along the swell of her breast. She let out a gasp in surprise at the warmth of him against her and watched as he licked her skin, flashing a smirk when he moved away from her breast to grin and press his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, lovingly, with her remembering how breathless she had felt minutes before as his tongue moved against her and inside of her, holding her bare hips steadily against the duvet as she squirmed.

Pulling away, his amused grin remained as he looked at her; taking in her warm, blushed featured with dark brown eyes. She held his gaze and reached behind her, blindly scooping up some more of the cake and cream and moving it to Yoongi’s lips, delighting in the way he easily took the spoon into his mouth and murmured in approval, swallowing the cake as he shifted closer to her, his face inches from hers as she pulled away the clean spoon and took another scoop. His eyes followed the flash of silver as she pulled it from behind her and brought it forward. His grin widened when she tipped it, very deliberately, and allowed the brown and white substance to fall from the spoon and into the deep crevice between her cleavage.

“Oops.” She murmured in mock surprise.

Yoongi wasted no time in pressing his tongue back to her skin, trailing it between her large breasts before moving his closed lips to the right mound. She let out a small, breathy gasp as he hooked his fingers under the trim of her bra and slid the fabric down, beneath her nipple and taking it into his warm mouth.

**RM (& Ji-eun)**

(This takes place around a year into their relationship)

Namjoon watched as she popped another grape in her mouth, pressing the stem directly to her lips and biting the red wine-coloured fruit off with her teeth. She chewed it elegantly, her eyes meeting her boyfriend’s across the living room as she swallowed.

“What?” She smirked, taking another and popping it between her painted lips.

Namjoon shook his head. “They look nice.”

Her lips turned up at the corner. “They’re just grapes.”

“They look nice when you eat them.”

She looked at him for a moment in silence before raising an eyebrow invitingly. “Maybe we could share.”

He stood up slowly, pushing his weight against the armrests of the oversized chair he occupied and walking over to his girlfriend on the sofa. Her eyes never left him as he kneeled in front of her on the carpet, placing his hands comfortingly on her thighs, the sheer fabric of her tights skimming his palms. He waited for her to take another grape, holding it between her parted lips, before he pressed his lips against hers, using his teeth to gently grab hold of the fruit and take it into his mouth. She smiled as he chewed slowly, noticing the trace of burgundy-red lipstick which had transferred from her lips to his.

“Here.” She passed him the bunch of grapes, moving forward as he plucked one with his fingers and popped it straight into his mouth. She did not hesitate in opening her mouth against his, using her tongue to steal the fruit from him and pulling away before he could protest, eating it quickly.

“You look really sexy today.” He murmured in a low voice, stroking her thigh and trailing his hand under the hem of her black work skirt.

She sighed, a little dramatically. “It’s been a long day.”

Namjoon smirked. “Maybe I should take you to bed then?”

**V (& Cassandra)**

(this takes part around a year into their relationship)

“Hold very very still…” Taehyung groaned, focusing his on the pair of chopsticks in his hand as he lowered the second to last sushi roll carefully onto her bellybutton.

“I’m being still.” She murmured in reply, deliberately slowing her breathing down to keep her chest and stomach as still as possible to prevent the array of circular delicacies from tumbling from her naked body. She was spread out, rod-straight like an Egyptian mummy, on the kitchen table.

Taehyung picked up another roll with the wooden sticks and started to place it on her body. She smirked, seeing where he was heading. “Are you really going to do that?” She nodded her head, very carefully, downwards. “It’s going to get caught in my pubic hair.”

Taehyung thought for a moment, debating it, before popping it straight into his mouth, munching it with an approving moan at the taste.

She grinned. “I’m glad you liked it. I’ve never been good at making sushi.”

He shook his head. “It’s great.” Picking up the chopsticks once more, he reached for the roll which covered her bare, right nipple. “You underestimate your skills in the kitchen.” He murmured cooly as he uncovered her.


End file.
